Hiccup!
by autumnpanda
Summary: Ada yang tahu caranya menghentikan 'cegukan' yang dialami oleh Tao? Kris-soensaengnim tahu caranya! :D TaoRis lagi karya author abal :P, ati-ati sama typo yang bertebaran.. :) Mampir ne? Setelah itu di RCL *mesem*


"Hiccup!"

.

_Ada yang tahu caranya menghentikan 'cegukan' yang dialami oleh Tao_?

_Kris-soensaengnim tahu caranya_! :D

.

**Disclaimer: ****God *absolutely*, Parents, Their self, Agency, Fans, and ME! #slapped**

.

**Rated : T**

.

**Genres : Romance, Fluff, and Humor(?) *entah kenapa saya merasa tidak bisa menggunakan genre lain, selain ini* *pundung***

.

**Pairs : TaoRis/KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan and Huang Zi Tao) and other EXO's Couples**

.

**Warnings : Fanfiction ini mengandung Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo dimana-mana, Misstypo juga, Weirdness, GaJe-ness (?), Abalness (?), Garingness (?), etc.**

.

**NB: Ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiction. FAN****-****FIC****-****TION! Yang saya buat karena ****beberapa hari yang lalu**** saya habis cegukan, dan bingung mencari cara untuk menghentikannya. Bagi yang berminat, silahkan dibaca. Ga suka? Magazine (majalah) buat gue? #tonjoked**

**Last,**

Tolong hargai karya orang lain, ne? Hargai juga privasi mereka! Sekian, terima kasih! Love you all~ Muaaaahhhh~ ***cipok*******

.

.

.

Selamat membaca :D

.

.

.

"_Hiccup_!"

"_YA_! Huang Zi Tao! Aaaarrghhh, kau merusak gambarku lagi!" teriak Byun Baekhyun dengan begitu kencangnya, dan menatap Tao -atau Huang Zi Tao- yang dipanggilnya tadi tajam.

Pemuda berparas manis dengan dua mata pandanya yang imut itu hanya bisa menunduk takut. Dan segera meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun berulang kali.

"_Dui_, _hiccup_! _Dui bu qi gege_, _hiccup_! Tao tidak sengaja.." pinta Tao susah payah akibat cegukan yang dia derita sekarang ini. Dan karena cegukannya itu pulalah yang membuat Tao tidak sengaja membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan merusak gambar sketsa milik pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, dan buru-buru menghapus arsiran sketsanya yang ia anggap salah. Tapi rupanya hal itu percuma. Karena sekarang Baekhyun terlihat malah mengambil kertas sketsa baru.

"_Gege_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_, _hiccup_! Tao 'kan tidak, _hiccup_, tidak sengaja.." ucap Tao sekali lagi dan merengek kepada Baekhyun.

Pemuda bernama asli Byun Baekhyun itu kemudian menatap Tao yang tengah menggelayut manja di sebelah tangannya dengan pandangan 'kau-selamat-kali-ini-bayi-panda', dan mengusap surai hitam Tao sayang.

"Sudahlah, berhenti berbicara. Sepertinya cegukanmu itu semakin mengerikan saja ketika kau berbicara.." saran Baekhyun masih tetap mengusap surai pemuda asli Cina yang sekarang tinggal di Korea itu.

Tao mengangguk senang, dan semakin mempererat gelayutan(?) tangannya pada lengan kiri Baekhyun.

"Dan sepertinya kita harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan cegukanmu itu sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin parah sehingga kau merusak hal-hal yang ada di sekelilingmu." ujar Baekhyun lagi, membuat Tao kali ini malah mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan. Kesal akan ucapan Baekhyun yang terkesan seperti menyindirnya tersebut.

.

**Cara menghentikan cegukan:**

**Pertama, tahan nafas!**

"PUAAAHHH!"

Tao segera mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam bak kamar mandi sekolahnya. Berniat ingin menahan nafas selama mungkin dengan cara merendam kepalanya dalam bak mandi.

Ia kemudian menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol -kekasih Baekhyun-, Chen, dan juga Xiumin -kekasih Chen-.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bisa?" tanya Xiumin, si pemuda bakpau sembari memberi Tao sebuah handuk putih dengan gambar _bao zi_ kecil di ujung-ujungnya.

Tao segera menerima handuk tersebut dan mengusapkannya pada kepala dan rambutnya yang basah. Ia kemudian kembali menatap ke empat sahabatnya tadi yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap.

Tao masih terdiam. Hingga membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri pada akhirnya.

"Sudah berhenti belum?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar, sembari berkacak pinggang.

Kini Tao mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, hingga akhirnya..

"_Hiccup_!" ..hingga akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

**Cara pertama: **_**failed**_**.**

.

**Cara kedua:**

**Minum air banyak-banyak!**

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi kata Luhan-_hyung_ ini termasuk salah satu cara menghentikan cegukan." ucap Chen dan memandang Tao dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah, _hiccup_! Kalau tidak dicoba 'kan, _hiccup_, 'kan mana tahu?" tanya Tao dan balas menatap Chen dengan pandangan -sok- yakin.

"Apa kau yakin Zi Tao? Air satu galon itu banyak lho.." celetuk Chanyeol ngeri saat ia melihat Tao mulai meminum air satu galon penuh itu menggunakan sedotan panjang. Tao terlihat tak begitu menggubris Chanyeol, dan hanya memberikan tanda 'OK' menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

**Glup! Glup! Glup!**

Air setengah galon itu hampir habis diminum oleh Tao. Dan ketika Tao menyisakan sepertiga galon, ia kemudian menghentikan aksinya. Membuat teman-temannya kembali menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

"Sudah berhenti?" tanya Chen tak begitu yakin, dan bisa ia lihat Tao seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tak mampu.

"T-Tao, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Chanyeol cemas karena Tao masih terdiam sesaat setelah ia menghantikan aksi gilanya meminum dua pertiga air di galon berukuran jumbo tersebut.

"A-aku.."

"Ya? Ya? _Waeyo saengi_, katakan pada _hyung_ apa yang kau rasakan sekarang!" perintah Baekhyun berlebihan karena terlalu khawatir akan kondisi pemuda panda di depannya itu.

"A-aku, _hiccup_!" Tao hendak menjawab, namun terhenti karena cegukannya kembali hadir. Membuat ke empat sahabatnya itu kembali mendesah kecewa. Rupanya saran yang diberikan salah satu _sunbae_ mereka itu belum sepenuhnya berhasil menghentikan cegukan Tao.

"A-aku, aku kebeleeeeet! Huwaaaaa!" tak lama kemudian Tao berteriak dengan sangat keras dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat, begitu ia merasakan ada panggilan alam yang sangat familiar untuk dirinya.

"Lain kali jangan beri dia air segalon penuh.." ucap Xiumin tiba-tiba. Memecah suasana hening yang tadi sempat tercipta.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun dan memandang _sunbae_nya yang berpipi mirip bakpau itu kemudian.

"Soalnya percuma. Begitu masuk langsung dikeluarkan begitu saja! Kan sayang.." lanjut Xiumin, sukses membuat teman-teman dan kekasihnya menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan.

**Cara kedua: belum berhasil T_T**

.

**Cara ketiga: kejutkan si korban cegukan!**

"Tidak, lebih baik kau saja!" tolak Chen mentah-mentah, begitu ia disuruh Chanyeol untuk mengejutkan Tao dengan cara membohongi pemuda itu. Mereka menemukan suatu cara baru untuk menghentikan cegukan, yakni dengan cara mengejutkan Tao.

Dan untuk kasus 'kejutan' kali ini, mereka mau membohongi Tao dengan sebuah tipuan sederhana. Akting!

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong _hyung_! Kau tidak lihat jika wajahku ini begitu polos bagaikan malaikat?" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Kini pemuda super tinggi itu malah memegangi wajah tampannya dan menunjukkan senyuman _creepy_ yang mampu membuat siapapun ngeri saat melihatnya.

"Malaikat maut Yeol? Ayolah, kau 'kan pintar berakting.." desak Baekhyun, berusaha membuat Chanyeol luluh dan menuruti permintaan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Oke, terima kasih pujiannya _chagiya_. Tapi untuk Tao, aku tidak tega untuk membohonginya!"

"Kau tidak tega? Apalagi aku?"

"Arrgghhh! Sudahlah, kita main gunting, batu, kertas saja! Yang kalah, maka dia yang harus melakukan ini! _Eotte_?" tanya Xiumin dan menghentikan perdebatan konyol _hobae_-_hobae_nya itu.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih _hyung_?" cibir Chanyeol dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Xiumin.

"Siap?" tanya Chen dan memandang teman-temannya satu persatu. "Gunting, batu, kertas!" teriaknya kemudian. Bisa dilihat Chen mengeluarkan bentuk gunting. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Membuat Chanyeol yang menjadi satu-satunya 'kertas' di sana mendesah kesal.

"_Yeah_!"

"_Yes_! _Good job_!"

"Oke! Ini berarti memang kau yang harus melakukannya Park Chanyeol! Kekeke~"

"Kalian pasti curang! Kalian pasti bersekongkol! Oh, _that is not fair GOD_! _No one who care about me_!"

.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Chanyeol. Di depan ruang olahraga tempat Tao yang sedang berlatih _wushu_. Chanyeol dengan ragu mulai berjalan mendekati Tao ditemani Chen, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan mendorong tubuhnya agar lebih mendekati Tao.

"_Gege_! _Hiccup_, tumben ke sini ramai-ramai. Ada a-_hiccup_, ada apa?" tanya Tao dan segera mendekati ke empat _gege_nya itu sembari memainkan tongkat khusus _wushu_nya dengan lihai.

"T-Tao-_err_, ada yang, ada yang.. Aiishh! Berhenti mendorongku Kim Jongdae!" sentak Chanyeol dan memandang Chen tajam.

"Ada yang, _hiccup_, ada yang apa Chanyeol-_ge_?" tanya tao sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Dan tanpa sadar malah memasang pose imut dengan kadar melebihi batas. Membuat Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang _notabene_nya uke justru bersedia putus dari seme masing-masing asal bisa mengencani Tao.

"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. mengenai Kris-_soensaengnim_.." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah saat menyebutkan nama dari kekasih Tao tersebut.

Tao mulai merasakan suatu firasat buruk, dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ada apa dengan, _hiccup_, dengan Kris-_gege_ hum?"

"Sebenarnya.."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Kris-_soensaengnim_, sudah lama berhubungan di belakangmu. Dan sekarang aku tengah hamil akibat perbuatan Kris-_soensaengnim_.."

**Shiiiiing...**

Mendadak suasana gedung olahraga berubah suram bagi ke empat pemuda yang ada di hadapan Tao itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludahnya paksa saat ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas ada aura pembunuh yang sangat kental sedang menari-nari mengelilinginya.

**Krtakk!**

**Gulp..**

Chanyeol kembali menelan ludahnya buru-buru, begitu ia melihat Tao dengan sengaja mematahkan tongkat _wushu_-nya menjadi dua bagian. Mata pemuda panda itu menyipit marah saat memandang Chanyeol.

"Yeol! Cepat lari _pabbo_! Atau kau akan di telannya bulat-bulat!" saran Chen telat, karena Tao sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di dekat Chanyeol.

"Err, Tao, aku bisa- aku bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.. Aku dan-"

"MATI KAU PARK CHANYEOOOOLLL!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

**BUAKH!**

**Cara ketiga: GAGAL TOTAL! Plus sukses mendapatkan lebam!**

**:::**

"Awh, pelan-pelan Baekkie! _Neomu appoyo_.." keluh Chanyeol kesakitan saat Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengobati pipinya yang membiru akibat tonjokan yang diberikan Tao padanya sepuluh menit yang lalu di ruang olahraga.

"Salah siapa coba, _hiccup_, membohongiku seperti itu, _hiccup_!" gerutu Tao kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan memandangi Chanyeol yang masih merengek kesakitan saat diobati oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Niat kami 'kan baik _saeng_, kau saja yang menanggapinya terlalu berlebihan.." ujar Chen dan menatap Tao iba. Pasalnya sejak pagi tadi cegukan Tao sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti. Dan tentu saja hal itu sangat mengganggu ketenangan orang-orang di sekeliling Tao.

"Tapi 'kan, _hiccup_, tidak perlu berakting secara berlebihan juga kali _ge_. Kejutkan dengan cara, _hiccup_, cara lain 'kan bisa?" tanya Tao yang mulai lelah sendiri dengan cegukannya itu.

"_Ne ne_, _mianhae_, tapi jangan salahkan kami oke? Ini semua ide Xiumin-_hyung_, kalau kau ingin tahu!" ucap Baekhyun sembari menyebutkan nama kekasih Chen yang kini sedang berada di kelas lain mengingat dia adalah _senior_ ke empat pemuda itu.

"Ish, berhenti bicara seolah caramu menghentikan cegukan Tao tadi berhasil Byun Baekhyun!" gerutu Chen berniat membela kekasihnya. Membuat Baekhyun memutarkan kedua matanya bosan.

"Sudahlah berhenti bertengkar! Sekarang lebih baik kita cari cara lain untuk menghentikan cegukan Tao.." ucap Chanyeol menengahi Chen dan Baekhyun yang berniat kembali beradu argumen. "Ngomong-ngomong Tao, sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu bisa cegukan sehebat itu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian, dan menatap Tao penasaran.

Baik Chen dan Baekhyun akhirnya juga ikut menatap sang korban cegukan dengan raut wajah ingin tahu. Pasalnya penyebab cegukan orang 'kan bisa saja berbeda-beda. Belum tentu karena spontanitas saja. Betul?

"Err, anu itu.. Aku, _hiccup_! Cegukan karena.. _hiccup_!"

Wajah Tao perlahan mulai memerah entah karena apa. Ia pun tampak semakin gugup saat Chanyeol, Chen, dan Baekhyun menatapnya penuh selidik.

"KRIS-_SOENSAENGNIM_ DATAAAANG!" teriak sebuah suara seorang gadis, dan langsung disambut oleh bunyi gradak-gruduk(?) para siswa-siswi, termasuk Chanyeol, Chen, dan Baekhyun, segera berlarian agar bisa kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing, membuat Tao mendesah lega. Setidaknya kedatangan sang kekasih cukup membantunya untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari _gege-gege_nya tadi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas XI IPA 1 terbuka dengan sangat keras ketika sesosok pria bertubuh super tinggi, berkaca mata hitam, dengan rambut bertipe _mohawk_ ala _gangster_ mulai memasuki ruang kelas yang sekarang ini hening.

Beberapa siswi dan siswa yang berstatus menjadi uke ada yang menjerit dalam hati, mengagumi betapa tampannya guru bahasa Inggris mereka itu. Sedangkan para siswa yang normal hanya bisa gigit jari karena merasa kalah saingan dengan Kris.

Tao menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya kuat, berusaha meredam suara cegukannya yang entah kenapa malah semakin parah saja. Apalagi ketika Kris, guru nyentrik yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Rasanya jantung Tao ikut-ikutan terkena sindrom cegukan(?) sehingga berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"_Good day class_.." sapa Kris dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Dan dibalas dengan penuh semangat oleh semua siswi dan siswa yang berstatus sebagai uke. Pengecualian untuk Tao dan Baekhyun tentu saja.

"_Open your book page twenty five please_. _And we'll discuss about_.."

"_Hiccup_!"

Kris mulai menghentikan kata-katanya, ketika ia mendengar ada sebuah suara kecil yang mengganggu jam pelajarannya itu.

"Siapa yang membuat suara tadi?" tanya Kris sembari melayangkan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Semua murid kelas XI IPA 1 diam tak berkutik. Bukannya apa-apa sih, tapi mereka pernah melihat sendiri betapa mengerikannya guru bahasa Inggris mereka itu saat sedang marah.

"Baik, kalau tidak ada yang mengaku. Kita lanjutkan dengan halaman dua puluh lima dan-"

"_Hiccup_!"

**Brak!**

Kris langsung membanting buku paket yang ia bawa ke atas meja dengan sangat keras. Hingga menyebabkan beberapa siswa dan siswi tersentak kaget akibat tindakan guru tampan mereka itu.

"Huang Zi Tao!" desis Kris kemudian, dan memandang Tao yang terlihat tengah sibuk menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

Tao buru-buru berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat ia merasa jika Kris tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Kris dan Tao merupakan pasangan kekasih paling fenomenal di salah satu sekolah paling terkenal di Seoul tersebut. Tapi hal itu bukan berarti Tao akan mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari Kris. Tidak! Kris bukan orang yang pilih kasih terhadap semua murid-muridnya. Ia tetap akan menghukum siapa saja yang sudah berani mengusik ketenangan di saat jam pelajarannya sedang berlangsung. Bahkan jika pelakunya adalah Tao sendiri.

Bukannya tidak sayang. Tapi bagi Kris, urusan sekolah adalah urusan sekolah. Masalah hati, perasaan, dan urusan ranjang, itu soal lain.

.

.

.

Eh? Kok nyambungnya malah ke arah situ? (-_-)a

Bleh! Yo wis lah~

"Kau tahu 'kan jika aku paling tidak suka diganggu saat pelajaranku sedang berlangsung?" tanya Kris tepat di depan telinga Tao, seolah sedang berusaha menggoda murid paling manis di kelas tersebut, hingga membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi lainnya berdecak kesal. Gurunya itu seperti sedang mencuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.

"U-ung, _ne soen_, _hiccup_, _soensaengnim_.. _hiccup_, _hiccup_! _Je-jeongmal mianhamnida_, _hiccup hiccup_!" ucap Tao bersusah payah. Wajah pemuda itu pun merona merah karena cegukannya malah semakin menjadi dan tidak mau berhenti-berhenti.

Kris menyeringai kecil dibuatnya. Dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan bangku Tao.

"_It's okay _Zi Tao. Tapi sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus datang ke ruanganku dan melaksanakan detensi. _Understand little panda_?"

"_Ne_, _soensaengnim_.." jawab Tao pasrah, mematuhi kata-kata sang guru.

**:::**

"Sudah _gege_, sampai di sini saja.. _hiccup_!" ucap Tao dan menyuruh Baekhyun serta Chanyeol agar berhenti mengikutinya ke ruangan Kris.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa? Kalau sudah selesai mengerjakan detensi langsung pulang _ne_?" perintah Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Tao.

"_Gege _pulang, _hiccup_, _gege_ pulang saja sana!" usir Tao halus, dan segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol serta Baekhyun agar menjauh.

**Cklek!**

Tak lama kemudian Tao lalu membuka pintu yang menjulang di depannya. Dan ia pun segera memasuki ruangan khusus untuk guru pengajar bahasa Inggris itu. Dimana bisa ia lihat sosok sang kekasih yang tengah duduk sembari memeriksa beberapa kertas yang sepertinya adalah lembar jawaban ulangan murid-muridnya.

"_Excuse_, _hiccup_, _excuse me_.." ucap Tao pelan sambil menutup pintu ruangan Kris.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Masuklah.." perintah Kris dan segera menyuruh Tao untuk duduk.

"Ung, _hiccup_.."

"Kau bisa membantuku mengoreksi jawaban-jawaban ini 'kan?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Eh? _Hiccup_!"

"Iya, detensimu membantuku mengoreksi jawaban mereka. Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kris sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya. Membuat Tao langsung mengangguk takut, dan segera duduk di depan Kris.

**Srek, srek, srek..**

Kini Tao dan Kris terlihat tengah sibuk dengan kertas jawaban yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Membuat keheningan sempat tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"_Hiccup_!" Tao kembali cegukan tanpa disengaja. Membuat Kris kontan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tao bingung.

"Cegukanmu masih belum berhenti juga?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Ah, _hiccup_, begitulah.." jawab Tao pelan, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya membantu Kris mengoreksi jawaban-jawaban ulangan.

"Coba tahan nafasmu sebentar sampai cegukanmu berhenti." usul Kris, membuat Tao tersenyum remeh.

"Percu-_hiccup_, percuma _gege_! Tadi aku sudah melakukannya atas saran Baekhyun-_gege_."

"Minum air sebanyak-banyaknya?"

"Sudah, _hiccup_. Hampir menghabiskan air satu, _hiccup_, air satu galon malah.."

Kris melotot mendengar jawaban Tao. Air satu galon katanya? Kekasihnya itu memang di luar dugaan ternyata.

"_Hiccup_!"

"..."

"_Hiccup_!"

"..."

**Tek!**

Kris terlihat sedang berusaha berpikir keras sekarang. Ia pun kini segera meletakkan bolpoin yang tadi dia bawa dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sebelum menarik sebelah tangan Tao.

"_Wei_, _hiccup_, _wei shenme gege_, _hiccup_?" tanya Tao bingung, dan..

**Cup**

Kris menciumnya _man_! Tepat di bibir pula!

"_Ge- hiccup_!" wajah Tao sontak memerah dengan sempurna ketika tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kris terlepas. Sungguh, ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Belum berhasil juga ternyata.." gerutu Kris kemudian dan mengembalikan tubuhnya pada posisi semula.

Tao mengerjap bingung, dan kemudian memandang Kris tajam.

"_Ya_! Apa maksud, _hiccup_, apa maksud _gege_, _eoh_?" tanya Tao marah dan memandang Kris tidak suka.

"Itu juga termasuk cara menghentikan cegukan. Memang kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao yang tengah merengut.

"_Pabbo_! _Hiccup_! Mana ada cara yang, _hiccup_, cara yang seperti itu?" gerutu Tao, dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kris.

Kris termenung sekali lagi di tempat duduknya. Sampai akhirnya ia mulai penasaran dan bertanya apa penyebab Tao bisa cegukan seperti ini.

"_By the way_, _baby Peach_.. Memangnya apa yang menjadi penyebab cegukanmu itu?" tanya Kris sembari bertopang dagu. Dan melayangkan tatapan matanya ke arah Tao.

**Deg!**

Tao terkejut tentu saja. Tak menyangka jika Kris akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti _gege-gege_nya tadi.

Apakah Kris tidak tahu jika penyebab Tao cegukan adalah karena dirinya sendiri?

"Err, kau ingat 'kan.. Yang tadi pagi.." ucap Tao sedikit ambigu, membuat Kris mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Yang tadi pagi?"

"Iya.. Yang tadi pagi.."

Dan ingatan Kris pun, mulai kembali berputar ke kejadian sekitar sepuluh jam yang lalu..

.

_**Flashback: ON**_

_**Pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah**_**..**

**Cklek!**

Usai berkutat selama berpuluh-pulut menit di dalam kamar mandi. Kris, si pemuda super tampan yang berprofesi sebagai seorang guru bahasa Inggris di sebuah sekolah menengah atas itu mulai keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan sebuah handuk putih yang melingkar apik di pinggangnya.

Sembari bersenandung kecil, Kris mulai berjalan pelan ke arah lemari yang berada di sudut kamarnya bersama sang ehem-kekasih-ehem Huang Zi Tao. Namun naas, baru beberapa langkah mendekati lemari itu, kaki Kris tiba-tiba tersangkut karpet kamar hingga membuatnya sedikit tersandung.

Syukurlah ia tidak terjatuh..

**Pluk**

Ups..

Tapi Kris, sepertinya kau harus segera mengambil handukmu yang melorot itu. Kalau tidak..

**Cklek!**

"_Gege_, aku berangkat dul-"

..Tao akan datang dan melihatmu dalam keadaan _naked_ total.

"GYYYAAAAAAAA!"

_**Flashback: OFF**_

.

"Jadi kau memang sudah melihatnya?" tanya Kris sembari menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, malu. "Dan kau cegukan karena tidak sengaja melihat itu'ku?" lanjut Kris kemudian. Sedangkan Tao hanya mengangguk lemah dengan wajah super merah.

"Apa 'itu'ku terlihat dengan sangat jelas?" tanya Kris lagi. Sukses membuat wajah Tao merah padam.

"Ung, _hiccup_, begitulah.." jawab Tao dan menggaruk ujung hidungnya grogi.

Kris kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Dan segera menghampiri Tao yang juga tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Apa boleh buat.." desah Kris kemudian, lalu mulai menggendong tubuh Tao _bridal style_ tanpa aba-aba.

"_S-soensaengnim_?" panggil Tao takut, lalu memegang erat mantel milik Kris, ketika guru tampannya itu dengan ringan membawa tubuhnya dan mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan kecil di samping ruangan Kris.

Kamar istirahat khusus untuk guru..

"Kau sudah melihat hadiah pernikahanmu sebelum waktunya _little panda_. Jadi aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku juga memberikan hadiah pernikahan kita lebih awal, hum? _Sounds good rite_?" bisik Kris pelan di samping telinga Tao, lalu mengecup sebelah pipi gembil Tao yang merona dengan gemas.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, takut memandang iris kelam Kris.

"_Andwae-yo_.." tolak Tao halus, masih tetap tak mau memandang Kris.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kris lirih. Cukup kecewa dengan jawaban Tao.

Tao hanya diam, membisu. Dia sebenarnya ingin menolak. Tapi entah kenapa ia hanya diam saja saat Kris telah sampai membawanya ke ruangan istirahat khusus guru tersebut. Ia juga tidak berontak ketika Kris membaringkan tubuhnya dengan pelan di sebuah sofa panjang yang tersedia di dalam ruangan, segera setelah Kris menutup pintu ruangan itu dan menguncinya.

"_Baby peach_.." panggil Kris pelan, dan mengusap sayang pipi gembil Tao yang tengah berbaring di bawahnya. Membuat Tao mau tak mau memandang kedua iris setajam elang milik Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"_You know that I'll always love you rite_?" tanya Kris sekali lagi, dan secara perlahan mulai melepas dasi yang melilit di kerah seragam sekolah Tao.

Tao memandang kedua mata Kris lagi. Berusaha mencari sebuah kebohongan di sana ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja Kris lontarkan. Namun sayang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun.

**Kluk..**

Tao mengangguk sedikit ragu, dan mulai menggenggam jemari Kris yang sekarang sudah berani membuka kancing kemeja seragamnya satu-persatu.

"_So believe me baby_.." ucap Kris kemudian, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Tao. Berniat memberi sang kekasih beberapa tanda _kisseu_ sebagai bukti kepemilikan.

"!"

.

"_Hiccup_!"

"Yeol? Kau kenapa?" teriak Baekhyun panik, dan segera menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk berselonjor di ujung koridor sekolahnya.

"Mereka, _hiccup_, mereka sedang apa di dalam sana? Uwooooh! Mataku sudah tidak polos lagi!" jerit Chanyeol tak kalah heboh. Membuat Baekhyun menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"Aish, dasar Kris-_soensaengnim_! Seenaknya saja melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di sekolah!" gerutu Baekhyun, dan ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol yang kini mulai berguling-guling tak jelas. Efek karena mereka tak sengaja melihat guru bahasa Inggris mereka tengah melakukan _you-know-what-I-mean_ bersama sahabat panda mereka.

"Mataku Baek! Mataku tidak suci lagi! Ini sungguh tidak adiiiil!" pekik Chanyeol keras, membuat Baekhyun gemas dan melempar sebelah sepatunya ke arah kepala sang kekasih.

**Pletak!**

"Aduh!"

"Berisik! Jangan buat Kris-_soensaengnim_ dan Tao menyadari keberadaan kita bodoh!"

"Ukh, _mianhae_.."

"Sudah! Ayo kita lihat mereka lagi!" ajak Baekhyun, dan langsung menyeret lengan Chanyeol untuk mengintip kegiatan yang dilakukan sang guru.

.

"_Pabbo_! Aish, sialan kau Wu Yi Fan!" gertak Tao kesal sembari mengancingkan buah baju kemejanya dan melayangkan _glare_ tajam ke arah Kris.

Kris sendiri tak menggubris omelan Tao dan malah sibuk mengusap pipinya yang membiru. Bekas tonjokan Tao beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku 'kan hanya berniat membantumu. Buktinya cegukanmu sudah berhenti 'kan?" gerutu Kris kemudian, masih tetap sibuk mengusap lebam di pipinya.

"Tapi kau memang _pabbo_! Darimana kau mendapatkan teori konyol jika cegukan bisa hilang dengan melakukan se-"

**Cup**

"Cerewet ah! Pake celanamu sana! Setelah itu kita pulang." ucap Kris usai mengecup bibir _plum_ Tao. Membuat Tao gagal melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Tapi pantatku sakit bodoh!"

"Nanti aku obati."

"Aku juga tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Nanti aku gendong."

"Tsk! Aku membencimu Wu Yi Fan!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wu Zi Tao."

"_YAAAAAA_!"

**Cara keempat menghentikan cegukan:**

**Eung, sebenarnya tidak ada ==. Cukup tunggu saja cegukan itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, heheuw~ *peace***

**:::**

**Hiccup – FIN**

**:::**

Entah kenapa, sepertinya jiwa yadong saya lagi kumat #lirik atas #mesem

Tapi entah kenapa juga saya ga bisa ngelanjutinnya sampai ke tahap inti.

PADAHAL 'KAN BENTAR LAGI WAKTUNYA BERMIMISAN RIAAAA *tunjuk TaoRis ence-an*! *maap, capslock diinjek Monggu* *tisu mana tisu*

Heheuw~ *slapped*

Sebenernya, ini adalah sebuah epep ringan sebagai sogokan buat kalian yang nunggu lanjutannya "The Sucker".. #bleh bleh bleh

Sebagai info saja, alasan kenapa peluncuran(?) Chapter 3 "The Sucker" ditunda adalah karena salah satu anggota "Trio Kukuruyuk" yang tengah mengerjakan chap tersebut -Dei-, baru saja selesai menjalani operasi usus buntu #pray for her, dan sekarang dia masih dirawat di rumah sakit #pray again

Jadi saya harap kalian semua bisa memakluminya ne? #bow

.

Yosh! Sekian dari saya kalau begitu! Saya harap kalian cukup terhibur dengan epep _absurd_ ini ^^ *ngarep lu*

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir. Tanpa kehadiran kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa di sini :')

Wokeeeeh!

Salam _WE ARE ONE_!

_SARANGHAJAAAA_! *cipok* *tendang*

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sign,**_

_**autumnpanda**_


End file.
